Superhuman Strength
Superhuman Strength is the ability for a person to be stronger and more physically powerful than humanly possible. People with this ability are also tougher and can demonstrate enhanced physical durability than normal humans. Vincent can withstand blows that would normal incapacity or kill a normal person. Origin Artificial Evolved Humans have superhuman strength due to their human-animal physiology. Being injected with genetically-engineered animal dna is the only known way in which a person can come to have this physiology. Capabilities Users can wield this power to a variety of effects. They can crush, lift, throw, catch, bend and/or break an object or a person of substantial weight. Vincent Keller used his strength in the very first episode of the series to kill and to destroy a vehicle. They can also physically overpower/dominate a normal person, or literally rip them apart with their bare hands, or send them literally hurling through the air, several yards away, with one punch or kick. Futhermore, super strength typically manifests itself throughout the entire body, most notably, the feet. Indeed, people with this ability can jump vertically several metres in the air, and several metres horizontally. They can also land safely when jumping down from even extreme heights. In Proceed with Caution, Vincent jumped off of a high-rise building and land safely on his feet. Examples Super Soldiers All the soldiers who unknowingly took part in the Muirfield gene-splicing medical experiment developed superhuman strength after they were injected with a serum containing DNA from many different animals.In the pilot, Vincent revealed to Catherine that the changes to his DNA made him stronger. However, only Vincent and Lafferty, as super soldiers, were ever seen using this ability before one was killed and the other one went rogue. Vincent Keller He has used this ability multiple times to catch or throw stuff, even using it to propel himself by using his superhuman strength to leap far distances. Arguably the most notable instance of Vincent using his super strength came about in the Fall of 2003, when he killed the two gunmen who killed Vanessa, and by so doing, stopped them before they could kill Catherine.As witnessed in the series Pilot epsiode. The second most notable instance of Vincent using his super strength came about in 2012, when he overpowered and killed two FBI agents who were trying to kill Catherine, thus saving her life again. The following day, he displayed tremendous strength again, when he tossed a trash can against a car, destroying the vehicle. A few days later, he used the super strength in his feet to jumped off of a high-rise building and land safely on his feet after helping Catherine with a murder case. The next day, he revealed that his entire body is in fact super strong, when he threw himself against a concrete wall in a fit of rage, seriously cracking it.As witnessed in season 1 episode Proceed with Caution. Since then, Vincent has been seen using the strength in his feet to get from places to places as fast as possible. Also, he was seen using Super Leaping during a flashback in afghanistan in 2003; he leapt up and attacked Vanessa would be killer before he could shoot her. When untransformed, his strength easily exceeds ordinary human strength, however, he is even stronger in his savage form. Vincent revealed this when he rip apart a steel cage with his bare hands and again when he rescued Catherine from a car wreck by pulling the door off. At first, the door didn't budge, but after he partially transformed he was able to tear the door off and toss it away with ease. Lafferty In 2002, Lafferty, while serving in Afghanistan, used it to destroy a table with her fist.As witnessed in season 1 episode Out of Control. Gallery Pictures Vincentsuperstrength.gif Appearances Notes and References }} Category:A to Z Category:Manimal Abilities and Traits